wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S Feathersword
S.S Feathersword is a Series 4 episode. The American name of the episode is "Musical Quiz". Plot Join The Wiggles and their friends for some Hot Potato and go for a voyage on the SS Feathersword. Join in the Wigglehouse musical quiz with The Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga. Let's go to a concert for some Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles. Song List # Hot Potato # The Barrel Polka # Where's Jeff? # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - concert # Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - concert Gallery Bandicam 2018-09-05 18-55-10-048.jpg S.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew at the S.S Feathersword polka party S.SFeathersword2.png|Captain Feathersword S.SFeathersword3.png|Captain talking about the things for the party S.SFeathersword4.png|"There's balloons" S.SFeathersword5.png|"and streamers" S.SFeathersword6.png|"and musical instruments" S.SFeathersword7.png|"and, of course, lots of party food." AlfonsoandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding Red Maton acoustic guitar S.SFeathersword8.png|Caterina, Lucia and Alfonso S.SFeathersword9.png|"This is the best party we've ever had, argh!" S.SFeathersword10.png|The S.S. Feathersword leaving Captain behind S.SFeathersword11.png|"Did you see all of that food and those streamers" S.SFeathersword12.png|"And the balloons and..." S.SFeathersword13.png|"What's that?" S.SFeathersword14.png|"OH NO!" S.SFeathersword15.png|Captain notices that the S.S. Feathersword is leaving without him on board. S.SFeathersword16.png|"What'll I do, what'll I do?" S.SFeathersword17.png|"I know, I can call Elefterious on my pirate phone." S.SFeathersword18.png|Captain dialing Elefterious on his pirate phone S.SFeathersword19.png|Captain on his pirate phone S.SFeathersword20.png|Elefterious picking up the pirate phone S.SFeathersword21.png|Elelfterious on the pirate phone S.SFeathersword22.png|Elefterious and Captain S.SFeathersword23.png|Captain talks to Elefterious about his problem about being left behind S.SFeathersword24.png|so he suggests to do a polka dance. S.SFeathersword25.png|"Enjoy the party from the dock." S.SFeathersword26.jpg|"I sure will, Elefeterious." S.SFeathersword27.png|Captain suggests to do a polka dance. S.SFeathersword28.png|"Let's all do a polka dance, together." TheBarrelPolka-SongTitle.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" AlfonsoPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing the red Maton acoustic guitar S.SFeathersword29.png|Captain dancing on the dock TheBarrelPolka.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry dancing TheOtherWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing TheBarrelPolka4.png|Captain, Caterina, Benny and Lucia GregSingingTheBarrelPolka.jpg|Greg singing GregandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Wags DorothyandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Dorothy S.SFeathersword30.png|The S.S Feathersword arriving back at the dock S.SFeathersword31.png|Captain, Jay and Stuart S.SFeathersword32.jpg|Captain closing off S.SFeathersword33.jpg|Stuart S.SFeathersword34.jpg|Ben Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheFish.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Fish Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheFish2.jpg|Ben and Lucy doing the fish Where'sJeff?-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse3.jpg|Jeff wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse4.jpg|Anthony wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse5.jpg|Murray wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse6.jpg|Greg wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse7.jpg|''"It's time for the musical question." S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse23.jpg|Murray and Greg S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse24.jpg|Murray S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse25.jpg|Anthony and Murray S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse26.jpg|Anthony S.SFeathersword(Wigglehouse)27.png|Jeff and Anthony S.SFeathersword(Wigglehouse)28.jpg|Jeff S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse8.jpg|Jeff points his fingers and does the twist S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse9.jpg|''"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands?"'' S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse29.jpg|Greg S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse10.jpg|Greg wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse11.jpg|Greg stands on one foot and shakes his hands S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse12.jpg|''"Next question."'' S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse30.jpg|The Other Wiggles S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse13.jpg|Anthony wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse14.jpg|Anthony does the monkey S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse15.jpg|''"Fourth question."'' S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse31.jpg|The Awake Wiggles S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse16.jpg|Murray wiggling his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse17.jpg|Murray does the elephant S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse18.jpg|Jeff wiggles his hips S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse19.jpg|Professor singing "Go to Sleep Jeff" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse20.jpg|"Go to Sleep, Jeff" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse32.jpg|Jeff waking up S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse21.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, Professor." S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse22.jpg|"You all passed the musical quiz.''" Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-00-58-432.jpg File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)1.png|"Time for fruit shop singing, everybody." File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)2.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)titlecard1.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)titlecard.jpg File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)3.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)titlecard2.png|Gabriel File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)5.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)6.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)7.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)8.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)9.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)10.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)11.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)12.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)13.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)14.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)15.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)16.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)17.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)4.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)18.png|Captain, Franko, and Lucy File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)19.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)20.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)21.png|Jeff, Lucy, Frank, and Captain File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)22.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)23.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)24.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)25.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)26.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)27.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)28.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)29.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)30.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)31.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)32.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)33.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)34.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)35.png|Greg juggling tomatoes File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)36.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)37.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)38.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)39.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)40.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)41.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)42.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)43.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)44.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)45.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)46.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)47.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)48.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)49.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)50.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)51.png File:LettuceSing(FreshFruitandVegies)52.png S.SFeathersword-AlternateAngle.jpg|Alternate Angle S.SFeathersword-AlternateAngle2.jpg|Alternate Angle #2 S.SFeatherswordAlternateAngle3.jpg|Alternate Angle #3 Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!"|link=Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group|link=The Early Wiggly Group FriendlyFeatherswordCrew-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group|link=The Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group|link=The Land Wiggly Group Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!S.SFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg Alternate titles *Musical Quiz (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Quiz Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear Category:Episodes with Hot Potato Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles